


Bustin' Ghosts and Knockin' Boots

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's tired of waiting for Edward to make the first move, and she thinks Rose's Halloween party is the perfect setting for seduction. Does she have what it takes to get what she wants?</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustin' Ghosts and Knockin' Boots

"I don't know, Alice… are you sure about this?" I studied my reflection in the mirror and fought a grimace at the skimpy costume my best friend had dressed me in.

Alice stood next to me, finger tapping on her lips. "Unzip a little more," she suggested.

"More?" I repeated, my voice cracking as a blush spread up my neck.

Alice's hands went to her hips. "You said you want to be irresistible. That's gonna take a bit more skin," she said bluntly.

"I want to get Edward's attention," I countered. "I don't want to make a quick hundred on the corner."

Alice laughed. "It's your call, Bella."

I sighed and edged the zipper a little lower, revealing the red lace of my new bra and the rather impressive cleavage it created.

Victoria didn't lie about this little secret.

Alice linked her arm with mine, grinning into the mirror. "Edward won't know what hit him," she said.

I'd had a crush on Edward Cullen since I was thirteen years old, but he was two years older and didn't seem to even know that I existed. So, I admired him from afar, doodled his name surrounded by little hearts on my notebook, and fantasized about kissing him.

A lot.

But things changed this past summer. Whether it was the arrival of my long-awaited B-cups… or the flickering light of the bonfire at Emmett McCarty's lake party… or the three kegs that flowed freely… suddenly, Edward Cullen noticed me. He planted himself at my side, re-filling my plastic cup and grinning at me in that way that made my stomach flutter and my panties moisten.

Before the night was over, he had me pressed up against a pine tree kissing me until I was breathless.

It was better than any of my fantasies.

Since that night we'd been pretty much inseparable, but Edward ran hot and cold. He was always sweet and attentive – opening doors and holding my hand – but when it came to the physical part of our relationship, he held back.

Most of the time.

On my birthday, he took me to a beautiful dinner in Port Angeles. Edward seemed very affected by the dress I wore. The neckline dipped a little lower than most of my clothes, and more than once I caught him checking out my girls.

Afterward, we parked overlooking the waterfront, and the girls and Edward got intimately acquainted. I had hoped things would continue to progress, but Edward just drove me home and kissed me sweetly on my front porch before saying good night.

That was the last time he'd touched me in a more than an innocent way.

Alice told me he was trying to be respectful. The truth was, I could use a little less respect.

Edward was driving me crazy. His kisses heated my blood… he'd run his fingers down my arm and I'd be ready to climb onto his lap and rip all his clothes off. I didn't know if he realized how incredibly sexy he was, but I'd decided at Rosalie Hale's Halloween party, I was going to show him.

So when I found out Edward was going to be dressing up as a ghost for the party, I special-ordered an official Ghostbuster costume. When it arrived, I called Alice to alter it.

She called it "sexifying."

Alice really did an amazing job. She nipped and tucked until the costume fit me like a glove, and cut off the jumpsuit's long legs to make short shorts. Combined with a pair of knee-high black boots and my aforementioned red lace bra, I had to admit the costume left me feeling confident and a little bit naughty.

"Don't forget the most important thing," Alice reminded me, holding her hand out to me. I rolled my eyes at the strip of condoms she offered.

"Just in case he's not a boy scout," she said as I tucked the packets in my pocket. "Who says they're the only ones who can be prepared?"

I laughed nervously. I mean, I put on a brave front… and I really did want to have sex with Edward.

Really.

But I still pretty worried about it.

I wasn't a virgin, don't get me wrong. Shortly before Edward took notice of me I'd given up on him, gotten hammered with my best friend, Jacob, and decided "What the hell?"

Probably not my best decision. It was awkward, uncomfortable… short. I mean in terms of length of time, not length of penis. Not that I had much to compare it to, but I think Jake was actually pretty well-endowed. Still, afterward we realized we were not really meant for that kind of relationship. Luckily, our friendship had survived intact.

All that to say, I knew what I was getting into when it came to sex. I had high hopes it would be a little better with Edward, though.

Actually, a lot better.

I'd been doing some research… and Alice was always eager to pipe up with suggestions. She and her boyfriend, Jasper, humped like bunnies, so she was the closest thing I had to a personal sex expert. Alice had many tips for not only getting Edward on board… but for making it worth the effort.

The Halloween party was her idea, actually. Alcohol to get him relaxed… the "sexified" costume… a dark corner or empty room... then it was all up to me.

"You'll have to take control, Bella," she told me with a serious look. "Guys love that. It takes the pressure off when they know you want it."

"How will I know that he wants it?" I asked pathetically.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "He's a guy, Bella. They always want it."

"I don't know," I argued. "Edward's always so sweet… a few times he's given off signals that he might be interested in more, but then… nothing. Maybe I just don't do it for him."

Alice grabbed my shoulders and turned me gently to face the mirror again. "Trust me. In this getup… you'll definitely do it for him."

I examined the naughty Ghostbuster in the mirror for a moment, then threw my shoulders back, putting the girls on full display.

"Okay," I agreed. "What have I got to lose, right?"

x-x

Rosalie's house was alive with pounding music and laughter when we arrived a couple of hours later. I had wavered in my determination, but Alice would have none of it, whipping out a tray of jello shots as she put the finishing touches on her own costume. As a result, we were both more than a little tipsy as we walked into Rosalie's living room. Alice flipped open her lace fan, covering her lower face. She was dressed as a flirty southern belle, having "sexified" her own costume by shortening the voluminous skirt and adding thigh-high stockings. Within thirty seconds, Jasper approached in a gray civil war uniform and dragged her off to a dimly-lit corner.

"Bella!" I turned to see Rosalie coming down the stairs, wearing a little devil costume. Her boyfriend, Emmett, followed behind her dressed as an angel in a short toga and halo. "I'm glad you made it! You look fantastic!" she exclaimed, giving me a quick hug before Emmett wrapped his beefy arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I wouldn't miss it," I grinned, weaving a little on my feet.

"Are you drunk already?" Rosalie giggled.

"Not drunk," I leaned toward her a little, "just… warm."

Rosalie nodded seriously. "Okay. Good. Well, the bar's in the kitchen if you need to get… warmer."

I smiled, then grabbed for Rose's arm as she and Emmett moved away. "Rose… have you seen Edward?"

Rosalie scanned the room. "I don't think so… what's he wearing?"

"He's a ghost."

"Oh," she lifted a hand to point upstairs. "I think I saw him in line for the bathroom."

I straightened my shoulders, adjusted the girls, and pulled a wedgie out of my ass before heading up the stairs. Halfway up, I met Ben Cheney as he stumbled down, holding tightly to the handrail.

"Hey, Bella!" he slurred. "I was looking for you."

"You were?"

He nodded drunkenly. "I… I hafta tell ya somethin'…" He belched and I wrinkled my nose.

"What is it?" I asked distractedly, casting a glance up the stairs. When I looked back at Ben, he was staring at my chest.

"You… you look really pretty…" he mumbled, swaying on his feet. I half expected him to collapse face down, using my boobs as a pillow. Instead, he clapped a hand to his mouth and raced down the stairs and out the front door. I grimaced at the sound of retching wafting back inside.

Shrugging, I climbed the rest of the stairs. I walked down the hallway, edging past the bathroom line, but saw no sign of Edward. I felt a rather hard pinch on my backside.

"Hey!" I yelled, spinning around. A guy dressed like Dracula looked suspiciously innocent, but since I had no proof that he was the pincher, I continued on my mission. I peered into a dark bedroom.

"Edward?" I whispered loudly.

A couple of grunts were the only response.

"Sorry!" I shut the door quickly. A quick search of the other upstairs bedrooms also proved fruitless.

Where was he?

I caught a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. Making my way back down the hallway and keeping a wary eye on Dracula as I passed the bathroom line, I rounded a corner to find a tall ghost talking to a pirate at the top of the stairs. My eyes trailed down his form as I inhaled deeply, gathering my courage. His favorite black and silver Nikes peeked out from beneath the gauzy white costume and a hood covered his hair as well. After a moment, the pirate walked down the stairs and my ghost turned around, leaning back against the wall next to an open doorway. He wore a full white face mask, but I still could tell when he noticed me. He straightened slightly, his face tilting down, then up again as his dark gaze raked my form. When I thought he was looking at my face again, I raised an eyebrow in invitation. He looked over his shoulder, then lifted a finger to point to his chest.

No, the other guy. I rolled my eyes, and prowled over to him. I couldn't see his throat because of the costume, but I was pretty sure he gulped. I came to a stop in front of him, planting my high-heeled boots shoulder-width apart and cocking my hip. I lifted a finger to run it down my throat and slowly into my cleavage. The mask dipped as he followed the movement.

"I've been looking for you," I murmured raspily. My finger found its way to his chest, this time trailing upward to lift his chin. The plastic mask covered his face except for two eye holes, and a small gap between the molded lips. I lifted up on my tiptoes to flick my tongue through the plastic, running it along his parted lips.

He whimpered.

"Shhh…" I whispered, pulling back with a smirk. "Don't talk," I ordered. "Talking time is over, baby." I grabbed hold of the front of his costume and pulled him through the open doorway, kicking the door shut behind us and locking it.

We were in an office, the only light from a small lamp on the large, wooden desk. He raised his hand up to remove his mask, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it on," I demanded, drunk not only from the jello shots, but from the power I seemed to have over him. His hand drifted slowly back down to his side and I pushed him back against the desk. He gripped the edge of the dark wood, his knuckles white in contrast. I ran my finger over them.

"Why so tense, baby?" I asked quietly. "You know I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, right?"

I heard his thick swallow as his head nodded slightly.

"You do want me, don't you?" I went back to toying with my cleavage.

He nodded again.

"Good." I leaned forward to tease his mouth with my tongue again quickly, pulling back before he could grab me. "Now, keep your hands on the desk like a good boy."

I raised my chin in an attempt to quell my nervousness and slowly unzipped my jumpsuit. I heard a low groan from behind the mask and my lips quirked. "You like that?"

He nodded.

I shrugged out of the jumpsuit, stretching slightly in my bra and matching lace boy shorts. I noticed a very obvious tenting of the ghost costume and reached out to run my fingers over it gently.

"My, my, my… what have we here?" Edward's breath escaped in harsh pants. I stepped closer to him, pressing myself against his rigid form, my fingers clutching his upper arms. His hands twitched on the desktop, but stayed gripped on the edge. I rubbed against him slowly, his erection pressing against my stomach as I straddled his thigh.

"You know how long I've thought about this? Dreamed about this?" I murmured, biting his chest gently through the thin cotton fabric as I writhed against him. "I kept hoping you'd make a move, but you just kept teasing me." I ground my tingling core into his leg and reached down to grasp his erection again. "That wasn't very nice, was it, baby?"

He shook his head jerkily.

"So, I decided it was time that I take what I want," I all but growled, sliding along his body as I slowly dropping to my knees. I reached up under the hem of his costume, trailing my fingers up his legs and over the bulge in his jeans. He groaned loudly and I smiled to myself. Unbuckling his belt, I flipped the buttons open on his fly and slowly eased it open, pleased when I found my boy went commando.

His cock sprung free, the gauzy fabric of his costume draped over it like a veil.

"Nice," I murmured, running my fingers over his hardness, then gripping it more firmly in my hand. I looked up when he moaned, his head falling back as he thrust his hips forward unconsciously.

Remembering my romance-novel research and Alice's advice, I ran my palm over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there before stroking downward again slowly. Licking my lips, I ran through Alice's "Four L's of the Perfect Blowjob."

Lick and Swirl

I ran my tongue up the underside of his erection, circling the head slowly before pressing it flat against the tip. His hips twitched, so I figured I was doing it right.

Lots of Spit

I let the saliva pool in my mouth as I worked him with my tongue, then enveloped him with my lips and slid down his length, sucking gently.

Love the Balls

I reached out to cradle the sac gently in my palm, rolling his balls slowly between my fingers as I worked my mouth up and down. His groans grew louder and more uncontrolled as his fingers tangled in my hair. I released him with a gentle pop, dipping my head to lick and suck at his balls. He jerked, so I did it again before moving back to his cock to take him deep once again.

Let your Throat Relax

This was the toughest part, but Alice said overcoming your gag reflex was essential, so I'd practiced a lot. Not going into a lot of detail, but let's just say after several mishaps that resulted in frantic runs to the toilet, I'd conquered that beast. I breathed through my nose, pressing up with my tongue and lowering my mouth until I felt the tip of his dick brush the back of my throat.

I ignored the fifth "L" – Learn to Swallow, because I wasn't planning on letting it go that far. I plunged him deep once more, then pulled away with another long lick. A whimper of protest escaped Edward's lips.

"Not just yet," I teased, fighting a giggle when his angry cock glared at me accusingly.

Reaching for my discarded jumpsuit, I pulled a foil packet from the pocket, tearing it open.

"No glove, no love, baby," I murmured with a smile, rolling the condom on quickly, then smoothing it with a gentle stroke. Leaving my bra and boots on, I shimmied out of my damp panties, holding them up with a single finger before dropping them to the floor.

Edward reached for my breast. This time I didn't complain, but arched into his rough grasp. He rubbed at my aching nipple through the sheer lace and the friction sent a jolt of awareness between my legs. Placing a flat palm on his chest, I pushed him gently until he was laying back on the desk, his cock standing at attention.

He shifted back on the polished wood slightly, until his knees rested at the edge, his still jean-clad legs and Nikes dangling above the floor.

I bent over to lick at the skin on his belly slowly, then climbed onto the desk, hovering over him on my hands and knees.

There was something intensely erotic about not being able to see his eyes. The holes in the mask combined with the dim light from the desk lamp kept them hidden in the shadows. It was ominous… and arousing.

I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, dropping it on the desk and enjoying Edward's quiet gasp. I arched my back to rub my breasts against his chest, then bent down to poke one erect nipple through the mouth hole in his mask. His lips clamped down on the taut peak, sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue. I threw my head back with a moan – a sound that echoed deep in his throat as he released my breast.

Reaching between us, I grasped at his cock, guiding it to my entrance.

"I need you inside me," I whispered on a gasp as the tip of his penis brushed my clit. "I can't wait anymore."

He grunted, grabbing my hips and plunging deeply into me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and rolled my hips at the delicious sensation.

Leaning forward on my palms, I rode him slowly, up and down, the friction causing electricity to radiate through my body. Edward drove up to meet me, and as each stroke filled me, I ground down against him, eliciting muffled curses and guttural moans. His hands drifted to my boots, and he wrapped his long fingers around the heels for leverage as he thrust against me.

I sat up, lost in the sensations, circling my hips as my hands trailed up my ribcage to squeeze at my breasts. I plucked at my nipples and Edward's fingers joined mine, pulling gently at the sensitive flesh as he thrust into me. I grabbed one of his hands, pulling it down to where we were joined and using his finger to circle my clit and rub softly at the swollen nub. He began to plunge erratically into me as I used his fingers to pleasure myself, and I felt the tightening in my core as I neared my climax.

"Oh, god…" I moaned, spreading my legs even wider to force Edward deeper inside of me. His hands worked frantically at my breast and between my legs and I arched my back farther, pushing into his touch as I came apart.

I'd only had an orgasm by my own hand in the past, and this was nothing like that. Tingling rushed through my extremities, erupting in hot explosions along every nerve ending. With each grind of my hips and twist of Edward's fingers, another surge of pleasure rushed through me… over and over until it bordered on pain. Finally, with one last thrust, he shuddered, plunging deep as his own orgasm consumed him. We were frozen like that for a moment – backs arched, limbs tensed – until finally, blissfully, with an earth-shattering release we collapsed on the desk in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

I could feel the heat of his body and the pounding of his heartbeat through his clothes as I rested my head on his chest. Then, I pushed myself up, tipping his mask up just enough so I could kiss his chin. He started to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"Don't say anything right now," I cautioned him as I dressed. "I don't expect anything from you. I just… really… really wanted this."

I zipped up my jumpsuit and fluffed my hair. "If you think you'd like a repeat performance, give me a call," I said with a saucy grin. "The ball's in your court, baby."

With that, I left the room on trembling legs and made my way downstairs and out the front door.

x-x

Edward didn't call.

On Sunday, I waited by the phone like a pathetic loser. With each passing hour, I felt the heavy ball of dread in my stomach grow bigger and heavier.

Oh, God. What if I'd made a terrible mistake?

Alice had called and wanted a play-by-play, of course. I'd given her an abbreviated version, much to her disappointment, but she felt confident that I'd done the right thing.

"After all, Bella," she said. "You had to try."

She was right. The fact was: I wanted to have sex with Edward. And I wanted it to be amazing.

I did. And it was.

So, even if I had to face an awkward situation Monday morning at school, I couldn't find it in myself to regret what I'd done.

Of course, that was easy to say Sunday night. Not so easy when Monday morning actually rolled around.

I dressed with care, wearing my most flattering pair of jeans and the boots I wore to the party. I chose a red sweater that accented the girls nicely, and wore my hair down in loose waves, the way I knew Edward liked it.

I drove to school, my heart pounding so hard I could hear it over the rumbling of my truck. I parked, taking a deep breath and grabbing my backpack before walking into school, my head held high.

Edward was waiting at my locker, all beautiful in low-hung jeans, a white button-down, and his black and silver Nikes. He smiled as I approached, leaning against the locker next to mine as I hung my backpack inside.

"Morning," he said with a grin.

"Morning."

"You look really nice today," he added, his eyes raking up and down my body. "I like the boots."

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, winking. "Yeah. Are they new?"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "I got them for the party."

"Oh," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I missed it."

I laughed. "Really? Did you stay in that office all night?"

"Huh? What office?" Edward's brow creased in confusion. "I was sick. I asked Ben to tell you… didn't he say anything?"

Wait… what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a smile frozen on my face as my stomach fell.

"I don't know if it was the flu, or just something I ate, but I was in pretty bad shape for the past couple of days," he explained, rubbing his stomach and wincing. "I was going to call you yesterday after I missed the party, but I just felt like shit.

"I really wanted to be there," he said with a smirk. "Alice told me about your costume. Maybe you could wear it again sometime? I'd love to see it."

I couldn't speak. A feeling of panic surged through my body, paralyzing me entirely.

The bell rang and Edward leaned in to brush his lips across my cheek. "Gotta get to class… I'll see you at lunch." He turned to walk away and, still unable to move, my eyes drifted down to the black and silver Nikes walking away from me.

A chill ran through me as an identical pair approached. Icy fear swept across my skin as my eyes drifted up, focusing on an eager smile… and wide-set eyes.

Not green. Blue.

Hair.

Not sexy, tousled bronze. Spiky blonde.

He leaned in to nuzzle my neck. "Hey, baby," he murmured. "I had a great time Saturday night."

No.

No… no… no… NO!

"I wanted to call you yesterday, but I didn't have your cell number." His hand drifted down my back to rub the curve of my ass before squeezing it gently. His lips brushed my ear.

"I've been wanting to tap this for years," he whispered, "but I never imagined you'd been dreaming about the same thing." He pulled back, smiling down at me. I blinked up at him, still unable to move a single muscle.

Nausea roiled in my stomach and my skin grew clammy at the realization that I'd had sex… hot, raunchy, amazing sex…

With Mike.

Fucking.

Newton.

I screamed.


End file.
